The present invention is related to regenerative incinerator systems, particularly to those for use in incinerating effluents containing volatile hydrocarbons.
Various industrial processes, such as wood treatment, web offset printing, adhesive tape manufacturing and other coating operations, generate effluents containing volatile organic compounds, which may be toxic, photochemically reactive, or present an offensive odor, and whose concentrations may vary over time. Regenerative incinerators have been used to incinerate these waste vapors. Known regenerative incinerator designs include arrangements of cylindrical vessels containing a loosely packed material that serves as a thermal energy storage and transfer medium for gasses passing through it during the incineration process. Typical regenerative incinerators employ multiple vessels which are interconnected by way of ducts, which form a part of the combustion chamber. Such systems may be costly to fabricate and operate, as well as require large amounts of floor area to accommodate the multiple vessels.